Bleach Chronicals
by MikuKyo
Summary: Miku trains and fights with the best! Sometimes the worst, but the best part is that there is LOADS of drama in EVERY chapter and I even have playlists to go along with the stories! Unfortunatly, they are not finished yet. Miku is my made-up character.


**Miku's Mistake: Part 2**

**So after a few days of resting Uryu seemed fine, but he slipped into a small coma. Now his replacement would train Miku...Gin, Ichimaru. Uryu gave her his bracelet and she swore that she would protect it with her life...a week passed and she hadn't begun training yet...Now let's see what happens.**

**Miku crept silently through the hallway, careful not to wake anybody. It was 12:00 am and she couldn't sleep, knowing that she would meet her former sensei's replacement. What did he look like? Where was he from? And more importantly...would be anything like Uryu? "Hmm..." Miku sighed to herself. She was thinking about how hard she had trained and how many hollows she had defeated. Her mind began to wonder as she blindly grabbed a soda from the fridge. " I think I'll sit outside for a while..." she whispered. Miku slowly opened the door and walked outside, but her attention was drawn to a nearby noise coming from the side of the house. "What is that?" She wondered. Before she knew what was happening, she realized that she was walking around the house to see what it was. She peered around the corner and...**

**She saw a kitten. Without hestitence she picked it up and cuddled it. "How cute! Who would leave a poor little kitten this small outside?" She carried it around to the porch, where she sat in a chair. "Aw...I'll name you...uh..." Miku looked at the kittens yellow fur and white paws. "Coko." she smiled. She was very fond of the name she had given it. She looked up at the moon and smiled, but her happiness turned to fear when she saw a black shadow flash across the sky. "Aaaaaaahhh!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "What the frig?!" she said outloud to herself, looking around to see where the shadow went. She knew it was a person, because of the sword she saw them holding. They were much older than her, way taller too. Miku, turned around and put the kitten in a box in case she had to fight. When she turned back towards the place where she saw a person, she found them staring at her. The person was meerly one inch away from her face. **

**"Hi." they said. Whoever he was, he looked scary.**

**"Aaaaahhh!" Miku screamed again. She closed her eyes tightly, hoping that he would be gone when she opened them. He was...or so she thought. When she felt a hand on her shoulder she flipped. **

**"What? Are you scared?" smiled the young man who was now standing behind her. Just then Urahara ran outside. "Miku! I heard you scream. Everything alright?" he asked looking around. "I see you've met your new sensei. Captain Ichimaru...meet your new student, Miku Kyo." **

**"My student? Oh, that's right. Well, it's nice to meet you-" Ichimaru looked at Miku, only tofind that she had fainted. "Uh...I'll see you tomarrow then..." he said, picking her up.**

**" You know, you need to be more careful when you're sneaking around." Urahara said, and with that, everyone went inside...well the kitten stayed in the box and Miku was carried. Anywho they are all in the house.**

**"RISE AND SHINE!! TIME TO TRAIN!" Ichimaru yelled at the top of his voice. **

**"Huh? Now-AH! You-you're the guy from last night!" Miku yelled jumping out of her bed and hitting him on the head. "Creep!! Wait...train?"**

**Gin smiled. "Yes, train. Get ready so we can go."**

**"Alright then." Miku said, unbuttoning her shirt. Ichimaru just stood there with his sly smile. **

**"GET OUT!!" she screamed, shoving out of the room, slamming the door, and locking it. **

**"Okay! Let's get to it." Miku smiled, stepping out of the room. **

**"Great!" Ichimaru said. They both ran out the door as cheerful as ever, but Urahara stopped them. **

**"Oh no you don't! Not before you have breakfast!" **

**"Aw..." they both said in synct with each other as they slowly trudged down the hallway, into the dreaded kitchen, and sat down with pouty looks on their faces.**

**"Dang..." Ichigo said. "You two look aweful. What happened?" he asked, studying their faces. **

**"We were in a great mood...then Urahara sensei had to go and foil our fun..." Miku complained.**

**"OKAY! Breakfast is finally over! Now we can go train!" Miku shouted as she pushed Gin out the front door and followed him. **

**"Okay. Draw you sword and fight me..."**

**"Alright."**


End file.
